Chasing the Tail
by Spudlove
Summary: Barney refuses to let Robin go, he doesn't intend to give up and he will keep coming at her, until she is his. Rated T for now but may change in later scenes
1. Chapter 1

The gang sat in their usual space in McLarens. Ted, Marshall, Lily and Barney; the four friends.  
"I have to quit! I can't stay at this job. The kids are like mini Hitlers. One kid, Zach, he ate a goldfish! Like a cat just strait out of the bowl..." Lily's voice became background noise to Barney as across the bar a brunette walked in, looked around for a place to sit and finally decided on a seat at the bar. He leant across to his best bro Ted and whispered "brunette at the bar. Thoughts?" Ted subtly turned his head to glance at the girl before turning back to Barney and replying "I'd give her an 8"  
"What're you two whispering about?" Marshall asked, looking slightly offended that they hadn't included him in their conversation. Barney stood, straitened his tie and replied with "Daddy's home." Before turning and walking to the bar, to which Lily rolled her eyes."typical."

"Hi" Barney said in a seductive tone to the girl, leaning on the bar with one arm and holding his tie with the other.

"No" The girl replied in a firm tone, dismissing Barney immediately

"No. What do you mean no?" Barney asked in an innocent voice, walking round to face the girl.

"You know exactly what I mean. No"

"I could be a perfectly nice guy for all you know and you're just throwing me away! How do you know I'm not the most awesome guy ever?" Barney persisted. The girl sighed, "you're way too confident in your actions, you're full of yourself, pounced on me the minute I walked through that door and you obviously think you're awesome."

"You say that like its a BAD thing." Barney grinned happily. She sighed, stood up and walked away across the bar.

Stinson stood, slightly shocked that a chick had actually turned him down. Meanwhile the girl stopped at a booth and asked "Excuse me, but are you Ted Mosby?"

"Depends," he replied "did he do something to piss you off?" The girl laughed a this response and said "no."

"In that case, yes I'm Ted Mosby. Nice to meet you...?"

"Robin. You're the architect on the cover of that magazine, aren't you?" Ted turned to grin at Lily and Marshall "told you I'm now famous." He moved over on the bench to make room for Robin to sit down "yeah, yeah i am." The architect grinned happily. Robin turned to look at Lily and Marshall and gave them a big grin

"Hi. I'm Lily and this is my husband Marshall."

Barney spotted Robin sat at his booth and made his way over to her "can't stay away, can you?" He said in a confident voice

"My god, you guys are friends with him?!" She said standing up

"I wouldn't say friend. We just tell people he has a history of mental health problems and follows us." Lily told her.

"I should go."

"Wait, Robin. Before you go, are you that news reporter?" Ted asked curiously

"Yeah, i am," she smiled before adding "nice meeting you guys." She turned and walked out before Barney could try making anymore moves on her.

"She digs me." Barney straitened his tie and sat by Ted.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, their Gang of Four turned into a gang of five, they started to hang out with Robin a lot more and Barney, after a lot of rejection started to give up on Robin, until one day Robin walked into the bar and saw Barney, sitting alone at their booth. She had been given the day off work but was wondering how Barney was around. "Hey. How come you're off?" She asked sitting across from him.

"I'm sick. They told me to take the day off."  
"You don't have to lie to me. I'm not going to run off and tell your boss you aren't actually sick."  
"No, Robin I'm really sick!" He claimed, sneezing loudly.  
"Ew gross. Just don't give me your cooties!" When Barney didn't laugh she added, "well, I was planning to go watch a movie if you want to join. You like Star Wars?"  
"Are you kidding me?! They don't call me Awesome Jedi Stinson for nothing"  
"They don't call you Awesome Jedi Stinson" Robin said matter-of-factly before dragging Barney out the door.

When they got to Robin's, she let them in and walked straight to the liquor shelf. "Any special requests?" She asked, turning to Barney expectantly.  
"Do you have any Vodka Martinis? Oh wait a second, I have the recipe!" He said pulling a slip of paper out his pocket "bam!" he slammed it down next to Robin and wandered over to the sofa.  
Robin walked over a minute later flicking the lights off and popping the disc in the drive. She sat next to Barney and handed him his Vodka Martini. For a while Barney tried to focus on the movie, until he noticed Robin had scooted closer to him. He turned his head and realised she had moved a lot closer, "Robin, do you mind if I get myself another drink?"  
"I'll get it." She said with a smile in her voice, getting up to refill their drinks.  
She came back a short time later, sitting so close to Barney it was almost uncomfortable. "Did I miss anything?"  
"I uh- I gotta go!" He jumped up and leapt out the door, sprinting down the hallway from her apartment.  
"Barney?" She looked out the door, seeing he had left she closed the door and ran her hands through her hair. She stood there for a few minutes, puzzling over what had happened before she finally decided to call Ted.

Ted picked up almost immediately with a cheerful "Hello!"  
"Ted, hi. Listen, do you know what's going on with Barney?"  
"No? What d'ya mean?"  
"Well, we were watching Star Wars... And... He, just ran out! What's going on with him?"  
"Oh uh, he just had a.. Work meeting."  
"He got sent home from work, Ted. What're you hiding?"  
"Nothing gotta go bye!" He hung up quickly, leaving Robin more puzzled then before.  
Eventually, she had an idea to go down to McLarens to see if Barney was there, or anyone who could explain what was going on. She called a cab and within minutes was walking down the stone steps to the front door. The first thing she noticed, was that Barney wasn't there. Lily was, though so Robin sat across from her and without even a greeting, she said "what's going on with Barney? I know something Is up." As she said that Lily's eyes widened and she sat up straighter. "I... Just got off the phone with him. He said he will be... Working late tonight."  
"He got sent home from work. Tell me the truth!"  
"I can't Robin! I'm sorry, I love you but I really can't tell you!" Robin sighed slowly, hugged her friend, apologised for snapping at her and walked out.  
Pulling out her phone, Robin speed dialled Barney's mobile and waited for him to pick up. It rang once  
Twice  
Three times  
This was taking forever! Is he ever gonna pick up?! As Robin was about to give up and put her phone away, a familiar voice said "go for Barney."  
"Barney what the hell is going on? Why have you gotten everyone to lie for you? And.. Where are you?"  
"First of all, what's going on is between me and whoever else knows, I haven't gotten everyone to lie its there own fault and I am nowhere. Bye." He hung up.  
The second time her friends had hung up on her today. Robin sighed, called a cab and went home. She went to the liquor shelf and for the next few hours, drank her weight in Beer.

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door "who is it?" Robin called, to which there was no answer. She went to her room and stood behind the door, holding a bat above her head. Just in case.  
The stranger outside found a spare key and unlocked the door. "Robin?" The stranger asked, walking around to the sofa. Robin leapt out of the room holding the bat above her head, seeing Barney she yelped and dropped the bat. Barney spun around to face Robin and let out a very feminine scream.  
"My god Barney! You scared the crap outa me!"  
"Sorry, but you didn't have to try to kill me!" He waved his arms round wildly. Drunk Robin didn't see any faults with what she did, of course.  
"I have something to tell you." Barney closed his eyes  
"What is it? You have a lot to explain." She crossed her arms expectantly.  
"I ran out earlier because," he turned around, running his hands through his hair before turning back. "I have feelings for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you are guys, chapter 3. Thanks loads for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me**.

"You what?!" Robin's eyes had gotten so wide they looked like ping pong balls. "Is this some joke?"

" You've known since I met you! Why are you having such a bad reaction?!"  
"I thought you just wanted to get in my pants I didn't know you have feelings and stuff."  
"Ya know, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!"  
Robin stayed silent for a moment, wondering whether to believe him or not. "I gotta go." She said walking away from Barney.  
"Robin wait." Barney grabbed her arm, spinning her round and locking their lips together. She put a hand on his chest and took a step back, turning and walking away.

She didn't know how, but she eventually ended up in McLarens where Ted, Marshall and Lily were sat. Lily took one look at her face and said "Barney told you?"  
"Barney told me."  
Ted smirked "finally. It's about time he told you!" He then looked up to see Robin glaring at him and immediately regretted saying that.  
"About time? Ted, how long has this been going on for?"  
Ted shared an awkward glance with Lily, who nodded her head.  
"A while." Ted replied. Robin sat by Ted and asked her friends for advice on what to do.  
"Have you spoken to him?" Marshall asked her  
"About half an hour ago, that's when he told me he likes me. But no, not since."  
"Maybe you should call him and if you don't like him then tell him." Ted told her. Robin pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Barney's number. He picked up almost immediately with "Go for Barney"  
"Barney... Hi.."  
"What do you want?"  
"Can we meet up sometime, to talk?"  
"Be at McLarens at 9 tomorrow morning." He hung up so Robin popped her phone back inside her pocket. She told her friends she was tired and headed back to hers, where she had a much needed rest.

Robin showed up to McLarens five minutes late where Barney had been for the last half hour. "Sorry I'm late. Have you been here long?"  
"Not at all, just got here." Barney's aid smiling as Robin sat next to him. "So... What did you want to tell me?"  
"Uh, yes. Right... Well.." Robin looked down and Barney turned to her, paying her his full attention.  
"Yes?"  
"Uh.."  
"Uh?"  
Robin lifted her head, grabbed the neck of his shirt and locked lips with him. A very surprised Barney kissed back, thinking in his head 'Barney Stinson aaaaaalllllllllways gets the yes.'  
The two were so into it that neither of them realised Ted walked in until they heard his voice at the bar, ordering a drink. It was as if they had just given each other an electric shock as the jerked away and greeted Ted with a massive, over the top "heeeey!" Ted was completely clueless to which the other two were glad.  
"What's up guys?" Ted asked happily sitting down across from Barney.  
"Nothing!" Robin and Barney replied in unison. They shared a glance and Robin turned back to Ted "We have to go.."  
"Yes.. We have very important... Stuff we must do. Goodbye Ted." They stopped up but stopped when Ted asked what they were up to. Robin replied first. "Alright, you got us Ted. We were trying to find you a girlfriend.  
"We were?" Robin elbowed Barney in the ribs. "Ow, we were Ted! That's why we must leave now and go home." They turned around but were stopped by Ted again. "I already have a girlfriend. Her names Angela. Want to hear about her?"  
"Ted, no one wants to hear about your virgin girlfriend." Barney replied, as him and Robin turned and almost jumped to the door. They got outside and Robin said to Barney "Barney look, lily and Marshall." She pointed to where they were, heading towards the bar. "You go back to Ted's and ill be there in a few." She turned and walked back inside as Barney stealthily went to Ted's.

"Hey Ted. Me again. Sorry I just forgot my, er-" an idea popped into her head and she kicked a shoe under up the table. "-shoe. I forgot my shoe."  
"You forgot your shoe?" Ted raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Robin as she picked it up.  
"Yep" she said now holding it. "Always losing this thing. Anyway bye!"  
As she got to the door Lily stopped her and asked what Barney was doing sneaking into Ted's apartment.  
"Who knows what Barney is doing!"  
"And where are you off to in such a rush?" Marshall pointed the question at her. Robin paused and said quietly "Ted's apartment..."  
Lily crossed her arms. "Robin. Are you doing it with Barney?"  
"Pf, nooo."  
"Where's the poop Robin?"  
"No poop my god Lil can't I even hang out with a friend now, god!" Robin practically yelled this as she ran up the steps to Ted's.


End file.
